Mending Our Injured Hearts
by The Almighty Mahokins
Summary: It's hard enough when  all of your close friends like your girlfriend, but when she gets into a car accident? Ouch, it's gotta hurt when she completely forgets you. Starting new is pretty hard for Morinozuka Takashi, especially when it concerns Haruhi.
1. Prologue

Mending Our Injured Hearts, Prologue

**Maho: Sorry for the super duper long wait! =_='' Okay, so this is the sequel for Not Going To Stand For It. I'm really sorry that it's taken me this long to update, but I've been really busy with homework, sports, love-related things *cough cough non-existent ones cough* and updating my other stories, so please bear with me. :D Onto the chappie!**

**October 11****th****, 3:09 PM**

_Morinozuka Takashi was walking down the pristine halls of Ouran Academy, watching the honey and crimson leaves drift on the warm, autumn breeze, onto the ground. It was cool day, with only the fresh breeze to dance across his pale cheeks. He stopped walking only to see a figure standing amongst those sturdy, old trees, staring up at the shelter of colorful, crunchy leaves above them._

_ He felt a smile tugging on his lips as he moved towards the slightly feminine figure in a boy's uniform. The girl gasped as she felt the familiar warmth of her boyfriends' arms around her. "Takashi… Don't you have kendo practice today?" she asked, looking up at him with her peaceful, chocolate eyes. "Nn." The boy answered, nodding slightly._

_ "Then why are you here?" she inquired. "I'd rather be here." He replied, chuckling as he knew that the smaller girl would blush. "Alright, you can stay." She said meekly, trying not to show the embarrassment in her voice. _

"_Let's go to the host club..." she whispered a few moments later. "Sure." Mori replied gruffly, not wanting to show that he was a bit disappointed. They walked together into the host club, only to see 3 unhappy faces, 1 unreadable face, and 1 faked happy face. "We're here, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi stated, not noticing how sad he looked. "Hi Haru-chan~ Hi Takashi…~" Hunny tried to say in his usual cheerful voice. "Hi, Hunny-senpai." Haruhi smiled at the shorter boy who looked away in embarrassment._

For Mori, it had always been the small moments that count.

But now… all of that was about to change.

**October 17****th****, 6:14 PM**

A young raven haired man runs into the Kageshuu Hospital, carrying a bouquet of white roses. He quickly asks a blushing nurse where Haruhi Fujioka is and runs to the room without another thought. "Haruhi…!" he stumbled over his words as he ran into the room. There, on the plain white hospital bed, lay his girlfriend, Haruhi Fujioka. She was bandaged tightly around her arms and had many other devices hooked up to her through cords.

"Haruhi…" he rushed to her side, gently latching his hand onto hers. Her muted chestnut eyes opened from her slumber, and she stared at him, eyes wide. "Haruhi… I'm so sorry… I wasn't there for you… even when you needed it the most…" Mori started to say sadly, ashamed. "But, I need you to know… I still love you." Mori stared at her, hope glinting in his eyes. "And… I hope… that even this unforgivable act that I've commited… that you… you'll love me too." He whispered, stroking her hand with his thumb. He had said all he could muster up at the moment, so he stayed quiet, looking into the girls' eyes. "Uh… I…" the girl mumbled, eyes wide and surprised. "Who are you…?"

Time stopped. Those words echoed in Mori's mind mercilessly. Who are you? She forgot him. She forgot her boyfriend. She forgot about everything they'd been through. She forgot about how much he loved her.

_She forgot about him completely._


	2. Chapter 1 Not Me, But Him

Mending Our Injured Hearts, Chapter 1

**Maho: Sorry for the long delay! I've been a bit busy with my other stories, so I hope you didn't mind the wait. =_=''' Okay, onto the chappie! :D**

_October 18__th__, 9:32 AM_

"Uhh, Ms. Fujioka? You have a guest here for you." Haruhi's quiet grey eyed nurse spoke timidly from the doorway. Haruhi's eyes snapped open from her half-sleeping state, its muted hazel color flooded with curiosity. "Who is it?" she asked, as she adjusted her blindingly white hospital pillow against the bed frame so she could sit up properly. The nurse quickly skimmed the pages on her clipboard, before stopping on one certain piece. "Morinozuka-san." she stated, pushing up her small glasses to keep them from falling off her face.

"Who's that?" Haruhi mumbled, searching her brain for a possible answer. All she could think of was her dad, of course, her house… her mom? Did she even have a mom? Haruhi shook her head, of course she did. What a stupid question to ask oneself. But somehow, Haruhi had a feeling that that wasn't true.

Anyways, Haruhi told the nurse to let whoever this 'Morinozuka-san' is in as she let her mind stray to even more important things to try and remember. She went to school right? Which school? Her mind drew a blank at that. She didn't want to try too hard, so she moved on to a different topic. Her birthday? Easy. February 4th. How old she was? Her mind hit a dead end, causing another blank.

Haruhi's eyes shifted to the door as if was gently pushed open by… the guy that had confessed to her yesterday! Haruhi was frozen in place as the boy grabbed a stool and sat beside her bed, while gingerly placing a bouquet of lilies on her bedside table. Haruhi's mind was spinning as the boy just sat there, staring at her… affectionately? She couldn't help but stare back since his eyes… she didn't know why but they were… amazing. An endless grey shifting ever so quickly, melting into a new emotion every millisecond, drawing her in like the scent of a sweet flower. Haruhi snapped back to reality, having realized that he was now holding her hand. On impulse, she pulled her hand back, watching as the boy's eyes met hers with surprise.

"Hey...you..!" Haruhi mumbled, staring at him, both confused and bit angry that this stranger thought that he could just hold her hand, "I don't know you. I'm not interested in whatever romantic advances you plan for me." The boy's eyes hardened, full of pain. "I've never seen him look so… vulnerable before. He looks like he's going to cry…" a voice in her head whispered, as daggers of guilt shot through her chest. Wait…. She didn't even know him! "I've never seen him look so vulnerable before! Are you kidding me? I just met him today!" she argued to herself, the conflict in her mind growing into an endless echo from all directions.

Nonetheless, she still felt bad for him. "What's your name?" she asked, staring at him with apologetic eyes. He looked up from his hands to mumble, "Takashi. Morinozuka Takashi." She smiled. "Takashi," she replied, trying out the feel of the new name, "Okay, I'll remember that Takashi-san."

Takashi just shook his head. "No honorific. Takashi." He stated, staring at her, his face blank. "Uhh... Okay, Takashi." Haruhi bit her lip, not sure how to answer. A moment of silence passed before Haruhi was overcome with curiosity. "Takashi?"

"Nn?" Takashi stared at her, attentive to her every movement. "You knew me, before the car accident… right?" she asked, her voice hesitant, as if she was afraid to ask. "Please tell me… Who is Kaoru Hitachiin?" Takashi looked at her questioningly. "You remember him?" he asked, as the pain swelled once more in his heart. "Well, that's the only name I can remember." Haruhi finally noticed his hurt expression, "Why? Is it bad for me to remember him? Was he a bully or something?"

"No." Takashi's voice became solid ice, he sat up, his eyes cold and angry, "He's in love with you." Takashi couldn't help it. It had become too much for him. He had walked right out of the room, slamming the door, leaving an angry, sad, confused Haruhi calling after him. He instantly regretted it. It's just, he couldn't help it. He wanted to hug her. To kiss her. To gaze into her eyes. To be loved by her. To have her as his.

But he couldn't if they didn't share the same feelings. It was overwhelming, the sense of fear that had come across his mind as she mentioned Kaoru. It had just hurt him so much that she'd remembered his rival and not her own boyfriend. Well… her old boyfriend.

_October 18__th__, 9:47 AM_

And at that exact moment, both parts of the broken heart began to cry.


	3. Chapter 2 Lies

**Maho: OHMAIGOD WHEN WAS MY LAST UPDATE…. I'm so sorry! Hate me, love me, whatever. My life has been hectic, and I can't really find the time to update. Sorry for super short chappie, just had to end it there! XD**

_October 18__th__, 9:56 AM_

Kaoru Hitachiin knocked on the door softly, waiting for the familiar voice of Haruhi to tell him to come in. "Haruhi! It's me, Kaoru! Can I come in?" he called. He waited for about 25 more seconds before pressing his head to the door lightly, as he had heard something. He listened in carefully, only to hear… crying? Haruhi was crying..?

Without another thought he grabbed the door handle and pushed. There, curled up into a ball on the blindingly white hospital bed was Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi, the independent girl who concealed her emotions so she didn't cause any trouble. Haruhi, the sweet girl who changed everyone's lives in the host club. Haruhi, the girl who was crying right now.

Kaoru ran up to her, and hugged her, eyes wide with surprise and pain. Why was she crying..? Surprisingly, she returned to embrace, clutching at his shirt, staining it with tears. All he could do was pet her hair soothingly until she stopped. And that's just what he did.

"Haruhi, what happened? Why are you crying?" Kaoru stumbled over his words once Haruhi pulled away. Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes bore into Kaoru's liquid gold ones, and he could see the answer right there. Something must've happened with Mori.

"Tell me what happened." Kaoru gave her a small smile and squeezed her shoulders gently. "… You're Kaoru, right?" she asked, eyes still a bit red from her crying. "Yes, what about it?" Kaoru inquired, not sure why she had asked. "Why do you love me?" she asked like it was the easiest math question in the world.

Kaoru's face turns bright red, as he averts his honeyed eyes away from her. "W-Who told you that..?" he mumbled. "Takashi. He said you love me. You're the only one I remember though." she said, gazing out the window, "Did I love you before the accident happened?"

Kaoru gulped. She was expecting the whole truth. And truthfully, Kaoru still loved her. But still, what he said a few moments later were cruel and untrue. He instantly regretted it, but he couldn't just take it back or say, "Just kidding!" with a smile. No, these words weren't words you could just erase once said.

"You're my girlfriend… I didn't want to push you into remembering it, but I guess you know now…"


	4. Chapter 3 Shattered Memories

**Chapter 3**

**Maho: Isn't it rare of me to update twice in a month? Wow, I'm a terrible writer. XDDDD Whatever, I've been sick so please bear with me.**

_Haruhi's POV_

_October 18th, 10:01_

"You're my girlfriend… I didn't want to push you into remembering it, but I guess you know now…"

My eyes widened at this. W-What…? Part of me sighed in relief at finding this self-proclaimed love of mine, and the other screamed in confusion, staring at him, trying to grasp the adoration I was supposed to hold for him. But I couldn't.

All I could think of was a low soft chuckle, partially teasing, partially in awe, and a rough, calloused but gentle hand picking something feathery and silky off my cheek. Then the word, 'beautiful' was whispered fondly before the memory memory somehow replayed over and over in my mind, like I was pressing the replay button on a video I somehow liked and disliked at the same time.

The only thing I could utter at that moment for the hope dancing in the liquid gold eyes of this boy was, a stupid sounding, "R-Really…?"

Kaoru smiled, a gentle, sweet smile that almost melted my doubt. Perhaps that memory was of him. Somehow I found myself reaching towards his hands, attempting to feel his calloused palms, wanting to cry for the safety of someone familiar.

As I grabbed at his hand, he ripped his gaze to his hand, startled. I held his hand, stroking the writers callouses, closing my eyes, searching so desperately for comfort in this boy who was almost a stranger to me, yet I was apparently no stranger to him. He watched me fondly even as I opened my eyes.

Somehow it didn't feel right. The callouses were all in the wrong places… They were in a place where a pencil would hit it many times, the hands I remembered were calloused in the palms, like the person had been holding something for a long time.

I I tried to shake off that doubt. 'This is what I needed, right? Someone to talk to. Someone to be familiar with. Someone to make me feel needed.'

I let go of his hands, a smile ghosting over my face. As if I'd say that. No, I'm not that type of girl. I'm not so sentimental. I'm not exactly special. But I have my beliefs, and I will stick to them, whatever they may be.

"Why are you lying to me, Kaoru?"

Said boy froze in place, eyes widened. after a few seconds, he let go of a bittersweet laugh, staring at me both fondly and with sadness. "I guess I just can't get anything past you, Haruhi."

"I really don't know why. Maybe it's because I do love you. Maybe it's because I don't. I don't know for sure."

"All I really know is, that what I said was selfish, and I'm sorry. Yeah, I know, I sound pathetic." He laughed bitterly, a small smile on his face.

"Hate me if you wish, but isn't it in human nature to try and make their dreams come true?"

I held his hand again, smiling at his speech. "You're not pathetic, Kaoru. You're everything but pathetic to me."

"Why are you so nice, Haruhi?" he smiled and patted my hair affectionately. "Because you don't deserve to be treated terribly. You're absolutely right, it is human nature. I'd never be able to hate you." I replied.

His eyes widened again, and in a flash, he was knelt beside me on the bed, hugging me, quietly sobbing into my hair. I rubbed his back comfortingly, as he poured out his hearts woe. It felt a bit uncomfortable, almost forced, our position. My body felt stiff as I shivered lightly from the salty tears running down the back of my shirt.

"I love you, Haruhi." he whispered. I somehow felt like a mother, coaxing her child to sleep with a soft lullaby. "Goodnight, Kaoru." I answered quietly and awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry, I won't force my feelings onto you…" And with that, he fell asleep on me.

_October 18th, 10:12_

"Disappear." That word haunted my throughout my dreams from being lulled to sleep from Kaoru's warmth and the sweet smell of honey drifting through the air.

What did it mean…?


	5. Chapter 4 Not As Healthy As I Seem

**Maho:I just have a lot of inspiration. And a lot of free time. XDDD Just finished watching Okami-san No Nakamatachi or something like that. It's so beautiful. Can someone make a one-shot of Ryoko X Ryoushi for me? I'll love you forever ^.^**

**Chapter 4**

_October 18th, 6:02 PM_

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head, surging through my nerves with newfound heat, like an overheated computer had just been placed on my head. Kaoru's warmth was no longer encasing me and I stared around the room absentmindedly for a few minutes. I felt terrible.

I stood up shakily, my limbs feeling like dead weight as I opened the window, closing my eyes and inhaling the fresh scent of flowers, instead of the bland, clean scent of hospital anti-sceptics. It all happened too fast.

If I could've changed changed it, I probably wouldn't have been able to move. The screeching of tires on hard, cold asphalt. The sound of brakes being slammed in panic.

The painful scream that echoed through my ears.

I watched, as the colour drained from my face, the blood splattering mercilessly, tainting the beautiful white flowers that had been planted outside of my window.

Oh dear god. Someone died. I began to scream as loud as I could, falling to the floor, pointing at the window hysterically. Nurses ran into my room, ushering me back into my bed, then quickly running out to call 911. I lay in my bed, unable to sleep.

Someone was dead. A girl, with long, shining blonde hair, that looked only the age of 9, had been hit by a car outside of my room. I had a disgusting feeling at the bottom of my stomach, like a block of ice had been shoved down my throat. Death. It was such a scary, yet welcomed word in this world.

_October 18th, 9:05 PM_

I skipped dinner. I wasn't hungry at all. Who would be?

I heard someone knock on my door gently. A boy with raven-hair, not as big as Takashi, with glasses that reflected the light.

"Who are you?" my voice was hoarse, I hadn't talked since the accident. "Kyoya Ootori." he replied, pushing his glasses up to conceal his curious eyes that I had seen look over me countless times.

"… Nice to meet you, Ootori-san." I mumbled. "It's Kyoya to you." he grabbed my hand, smirking deviously. "Uh, please release my hand…" my voice became quieter and quieter as he planted soft kisses along my skin, breathing softly on me.

"You've seen far too much today, I'm afraid, Haruhi." he whispered onto my skin, as my hand trembled. "W-What…?" I asked, scared of this man. But I couldn't get him to stop. My voice was no where to be found. And neither was my strength. "I'm sorry to say, but something… terrible… has been discovered today." he whispered again.

I couldn't say anything. Words were now foreign objects, no sound would be emitted from my throat.

"You see," his face now began to be filled with sorrow, "You are not as healthy as you seem. While you were in shock after the… uh, incident earlier, they did various tests on you."

I stared at him, terrified and wide-eyed.

He pushed his head forward, and before my trembling lips met his, as a familiar wet warmth drenched my cheeks in the moonlight, he whispered, "You have cancer."

_October 18th, 9:14_

_A kiss had never been so shivery, so chaste, yet so terrible at comforting someone._


End file.
